


Prudence in the Face of Fear

by hollyhock13



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blood, For Z Owens and Bruce, Gen, Hurt Tim Drake, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tim Drake-centric, Tim Drake’s Missing Spleen, Whumptober 2019, but definitely there, not as much this time, or Jason, prompt: stab wound, so uh the obvious choice here, there are too many people attempting to stab my boy, unless I wanted to have Damian stab Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhock13/pseuds/hollyhock13
Summary: Tim faces many problems, one worse than the others





	Prudence in the Face of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. I am done with this one, mentally and emotionally. Hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> A huge thanks to [@Ursapharoh15](%E2%80%9C) for keeping me on track!

Pru. 

He has to save Pru. Z and Owens, they’re already gone. Gone to save him. He won’t let Pru die for him too.

He struggles into a sitting position against the excruciating pain in his abdomen. A cold sweat breaks out across his body. He feels simultaneously feverish and chilled. It’s making him nauseated, and the twisting of his stomach isn’t helping the pain in the slightest. 

Pru. Keep your eyes on the goal , Tim thinks. H e needs  to keep his eyes on the goal, or they’re both going to die out here in the middle of nowhere with his first piece of real evidence that Bruce is alive and no one will rescue him and—

Tim takes a deep breath to calm himself, but the breath is cut short by a stab of pain. The abrupt change in air intake makes him cough, which again exacerbates the pain. It’s a vicious cycle until he can stop coughing, and by then he has tears in his eyes. He tries again, this time breathing more slowly.

He gets his legs under him and begins the arduous trek twelve feet to Pru.  Come on, Tim!  He thinks.  You can do this. You have to, for Pru and the others.

He makes it about six feet before he collapses. Come on, you’ve got to save Pru!

By the time he makes it to her, all he can do is attempt to slow the bleeding at her neck and pass out.


End file.
